1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrographic recorder cover assembly which includes a recording medium loading device, and particularly to a recording medium drive roller and wrap roller which cooperate to facilitate loading the recording medium into the electrographic printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, loading of recording medium into an electrographic printer has generally been an awkward and cumbersome job which necessitated that the operator work and manipulate the recording medium in a blind area of the machine. Generally, the operator had to feed the recording medium between a number of rollers which he was required to manually hold out of the way of the recording medium. Frequently, the operator could never be sure that the recording medium was being fed between the rollers in a proper manner until he had completed the entire operation. Many times the loading operation was not successful and had to be repeated one or more times. Also, many of the recording medium loading devices known and used in the past did not provide that an even and constant force be exerted against the recording medium to insure that proper printing takes place thereon. The present invention is directed toward improving these operations.